Life is Strange: Surprises
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: The arrival of two new students at Blackwell heralds the beginning of a strange campaign against certain students, however only one of the new students seems complicit, the other begins to form a bond with one of the victims, however something holds him back. A secret he and his fellow new student share, one that could change people's perception of them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 1 of my new Life is Strange story, enjoy.

In this idea, it's again a post game idea, with the Sacrifice Chloe ending used, yet in this Chloe managed to survive her gunshot wound, effectively using the hospital ending in its more typical context. Takes place after Chloe gets out of hospital and will feature two OCs as important characters.

Pairings: Max/Warren (mostly in background due to nature of story, but it is there), Kate/OC.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters, excluding OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Max Caulfield smiled lightly as she approached her friend Chloe Price, who was sitting on the porch outside her house.

' _I still can't believe Chloe survived.'_ She thought in amazement. _'I thought she died, I thought she was supposed to die, but, by some miracle, she survived.'_

Smiling wider she went and sat next to Chloe, who brightened up considerably.

"Yo, Max, great to see you." She greeted her cheerfully.

Max nodded; she had been to visit Chloe several times in hospital as she recovered from the gunshot wound inflicted by Nathan Prescott. During that time, after Chloe recovered consciousness, they had spoken and thankfully reconciled.

"Hey Chloe." She returned the greeting cheerfully. "So, how are you holding up?"

Her injury still pained her at times after all.

Wincing Chloe shook her head, rubbing her stomach. "Ugh, I've been better."

Max smiled and hugged Chloe. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too Max, me too." Chloe replied while smiling lightly.

They parted and sat in silence for a while.

"A few more inches and you wouldn't be here." Max said, shuddering.

Chloe nodded grimly. "Yeah, I heard..."

They lapsed back into silence again both of them lost in thought. Smirking a little Chloe turned to Max.

"Wanna see the scar."

Max rolled her eyes. "Chloe, please."

Laughing Chloe just shook her head. "Whatever Max; so, that guy who drove you to meet me in the hospital a few times?"

"Huh, oh, you mean Warren?"

"Ah, that's his name. I noticed...the way he looks at you." Chloe remarked. "Maybe you should, talk to him about that."

Max just laughed nervously, deciding now wasn't the time to mention she was already ahead of Chloe; she had already confessed her feelings to Warren, the two of them were now dating.

Finally, after yet another lapse, Chloe sighed.

"Still can't...believe all this." She muttered softly. "I mean, Rachel, Nathan, your...your teacher...That, horrible place."

Max shuddered at that, the memories, of Rachel, of the Dark Room, everything she suffered in that week before returning to erase it. The memories remained however, forever burned into her brain, especially her own nightmare in the Dark Room.

Seeing Chloe's expression, Max replied softly. "I'm sorry about Rachel. I know you loved her."

"I...I know, thanks Max." She replied calmly.

Max bowed her head; her own sadness becoming predominant. "I wish I could've done something, y'know."

Chloe sighed. "Don't go beating yourself up about it Max."

"I mean it, if I could've done something, she'd still be alive." Max replied frantically.

"There you go again Max, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything." Chloe told her; shaking her head.

Max shook her head. "I just feel like I let you down."

"Don't think that way." Chloe replied. "It's, the other way around. I let everyone down, ever since, ever since that day, dad..."

Max was confused by this, especially since she never expected Chloe to say such a thing, out of the blue like that.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at what I did with my life, it's no wonder everything around me went to shit..." Chloe replied vehemently; before softening and continuing. "But still, there's nothing any of us could've done, nobody even suspected Mark Jefferson."

Max relaxed and they sat in silence again, this time not worried, both relieved that at least Jefferson was in jail and there was hope for the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Blackwell; two new students had arrived, both eighteen, one male and one female, the two were in fact twin siblings.

"Well, here we are." The girl said; looking around with a shrewd expression.

The boy nodded. "Yeah; hmmm..."

He shifted, slightly uneasy. The girl was tall with long dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes, she was also well-developed with large breasts and long legs. The boy was slightly shorter than his sister, but had the same hair and eye colour, his hair was short however and he had a toned build.

The girl rolled her eyes at the boy's uneasiness.

"Relax, it's a new school, nothing drastic."

The boy simply nodded and at that moment they were approached by a girl, the same age as them with blonde hair in a bun and hazel eyes. She was dressed modestly and smiled sweetly as she greeted them.

"Hi there."

The boy smiled. "Hi, I'm Melvin Hawkhirst, this is my sister, Jane."

The girl nodded and introduced herself. "I'm Kate Marsh, it's nice to met you."

"Pleasure." Jane replied.

They all shook hands, meanwhile Kate noticed their expressions and couldn't help but wonder.

She finally asked.

"Do you, need any help?"

Melvin smiled and nodded. "Well, we just got accepted here and, we could...We need somebody to show us around."

Jane nodded; smiling lightly and Kate also smiled.

"Oh, I could help."

"That'd be great." Jane replied.

Melvin agreed and so, together, they made their way onwards as Kate began her tour. As they walked Jane observed Kate carefully.

' _How nice, hmmm, so, she is one of them, one of the girls...from that incident.'_

She listened carefully, although one part of her mind remained on her thoughts, as she thought about Kate and of course, what she had heard, particularly about her, about the Dark Room Incident. It was then they spotted another girl of eighteen that Kate seemed to know.

"Oh, hi Max." Kate greeted her. "How's Chloe?"

The girl, now identified as Max, smiled. "Hi Kate, she's doing better."

Kate nodded. "That's good, oh, this is Jane and Melvin Hawkhirst, they're new here."

Max greeted them and they returned her greeting.

Max then spoke. "Well, I better go, I'll see you guys later; um, Kate, have you seen Warren?"

Kate almost laughed, noting Max's blush. "Where else would he be, even on the weekend."

"Of course, science lab, thanks." Max replied before nodding.

With that Max left.

As they continued the tour, Jane then asked.

"Who was that exactly, that girl, Max?"

Kate explained. "Maxine Caulfield; she's a friend of mine; oh and uh, she always prefers to be called Max. Warren, Warren Graham that is, he's her boyfriend, you'll meet them and everybody else before long."

Melvin nodded, seeming enthusiastic, albeit a little shy. Jane merely nodded and together they continued the tour.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we introduce the two OCs and set the stage for the story, tomorrow, things truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, we'll see what happens, takes place after October 11th, well, just wait, that's a core part of the story :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks and yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was the beginning of a hopefully peaceful day in Blackwell Academy as Max Caulfield smiled, stretching out on her bed. Everything had still been crazy following the revelations about Jefferson and the Dark Room, but finally things were calming down.

' _It's good, it means that finally we can start looking towards the future. They've, they've still got to actually replace Jefferson for the photography class, but, we're managing somehow.'_ She mused to herself.

Still smiling she picked up her phone and began texting Warren; it was the start of another day, but she knew he'd be up. She had no idea how Warren functioned on so little sleep, late night gaming sessions yet always up at the crack of dawn, except during weekends, that was the one time he slept in.

Max sent the text, musing to herself. _'I suppose that's just one of those unanswered questions about Warren. Ah well, at least I know he's up, it's a Monday after all, we need to be getting ready for classes. But there's still time.'_

Warren replied to her greeting as enthusiastically as ever; she replied in kind, sitting up and beginning to get ready.

' _Chloe and her jokes about me and Warren, ah, if she only knew.'_ Max thought to herself. _'I suppose I might as well tell her, even though the thought of her walking in on Warren and me kissing, is kinda funny.'_

Once she was all dressed and ready, she picked up her phone, replied to Warren one more time and pocketed her phone. She then bit her lip as she gazed out of her dorm room window.

Her mind was drifting towards the new students; the Hawkhirst twins; she wondered about them, something just felt a little off to her.

' _I don't get it, something about them seems...familiar.'_ She noted. _'But, how is that even possible, I don't, I mean...I've never seen them before, of that I'm certain. So how could I feel like I know them.'_

"Strange..." She muttered as she considered this; before realizing. _'Oh, now I'm talking to myself.'_

Shaking her head she turned, she knew something wasn't quite right about the Hawkhirst twins, even if she didn't have all the pieces yet. Maybe it was time to talk to Chloe and get their detective heads on, just as they had done in the search for Rachel in that other time-line.

As Max exited her dorm she spotted Jane making her way down the corridor, she was moving rather quickly.

Max shook her head. _'There it is again...Appearance wise it's Melvin I feel I've seen before, just don't know where. It's there with Jane too, just not as strong, but she is the one who creeps me out the most between them. Melvin is nice, friendly, he seems alright. Jane however, there's something, strange about her, very strange.'_

Indeed she had caught Jane acting oddly, furtive. Still wondering about this, Max headed out of the dorms, eager to meet up with Warren before class started.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what was currently going on outside the shower room, Kate tilted her head back, washing her hair as the hot water from the shower continued to help her relax.

' _Start of another week; I'm glad things are better...there's still a lot to do, but...it's improving.'_ She thought to herself.

When Nathan had been arrested, she was shocked and confused, especially as she had her own issues at that moment, the video, the taunts, her own hazy memories, she knew Nathan was involved somehow. Then came Nathan's full confession to the police, the revelation that she had indeed been drugged, that Jefferson was involved, the Dark Room.

Suddenly everything that had happened to her after that night, including the video, was seen in a very different perspective. While there was still some people who had difficulty accepting the truth and continued to try and give her trouble, or raise issues, the majority of people were once more supporting her.

She smiled as she recalled. _'Max was the biggest help and it's thanks to her I was able to stand up to Mom and my Aunt, to let them see that they were being unfair...'_

Indeed, things had finally been smoothed over with her family, for Kate, that had been the biggest challenge, now she felt she could handle whatever else came her way in regards to the past.

What she wasn't expecting was what happened next. Turning the shower off she stepped out, still hidden from view by the curtain. She reached down and then froze.

' _What the…?'_ She thought in disbelief, as she gasped audibly.

To her horror, the bench where she had left her pyjamas, shower supplies and even her towels were all gone. They had been stolen and all that remained was a small face towel that, at most, would cover her breasts, nothing else.

' _This, this can't be...no way?'_ She thought in horror. _'Who could've done this? I...where is; I need to find. Urgh, no...'_

She realized, adding to her distress, that her only option was to somehow make it back to her room, naked. It was the only place she could find spare clothes or a spare towel, she was still dripping wet after all.

She almost groaned. _'Oh, this is like a bad dream, it's like that nightmare time all over again...Someone's waiting with a camera, right?'_

It was a nightmare for her, but she could see no other choice. She had to find some way to get back, she was already starting to tremble, feeling cold.

So, taking a deep breath and praying that nobody else was out in the corridors yet, she picked up the small towel, covered her breasts with it, holding it in place with one hand, the one she used to cover between her legs before slipping out of the shower.

Nobody was in the shower room, so that was a start. She moved cautiously, eventually making her way out into the dorm corridor and towards her dorm door, thankfully not seeing anyone about.

Unfortunately when she tried the door, it turned out to be locked.

' _What, no, this isn't, how can it be locked I didn't...'_ It then dawned on her. _'Whoever took my clothes also took the spare key, locked my dorm, I'll be caught...no...'_

She could hear the people talking, the doors beginning to open, she turned, eyes wide, any moment now she would be seen. Just then someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth when she nearly screamed and she felt herself being dragged, her mind whirling as she wondered just what was happening.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, well, it looks like we have a cliff-hanger, and we're only on chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's had an unfortunate problem.  
VincentNguyen1: Yeah, tell me about it :)  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, poor Kate; well, here's the answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kate was terrified; she thought her situation was just about to take a turn for the worse. After escaping the showers, naked due to the theft of her clothing, she had found her dorm door locked and she had been trapped. The other girls had begun to leave their dorms and Kate was sure she'd be seen and ridiculed.

But then someone had grabbed her from behind and dragged her into a room; she was worried about what this person would do. She soon got her answer however, as the figure then let her go. She stumbled but quickly caught her balance and turned, still trying desperately to cover herself.

Her eyes widened. "Victoria?"

Victoria was looking at her, with what actually appeared to be worry in her eyes. "Are, you alright?"

"I...Y-yeah, I guess. I just, what is going on, what are you doing?" Kate asked, completely shocked by the fact that Victoria had dragged her into her room.

She realized that, by doing so, Victoria had actually saved her of the embarrassment of being caught naked by the other girls.

Victoria merely nodded. "Just what it looks like, I had to get you out of there, before anyone saw you."

Kate bit her lip. "You, seriously?"

Victoria nodded again and Kate couldn't help but be surprised. Victoria sighed, she couldn't blame Kate for reacting this way, after all, considering what she had done to Kate before.

Kate blushed, while she was out of sight of the crowd still milling around outside, she was still naked and in Victoria's room. As if sensing her unease, Victoria began rooting through the drawers and checking her wardrobe.

"Just a second, we'll talk in a minute, we need to find you clothes." She said. "Here, these should do."

Kate was shocked by this, the fact that Victoria of all people was doing this, for her. Numbly she dried herself with the offered towel and pulled on the clothes, they fit well and were comfortable enough, also modest enough for her.

"I...thank you."

Victoria managed a small smile. "Consider it, the start of an apology. Everything that's happened, well, I screwed up and, and what could've happened to you…?"  
Kate smiled. "Victoria, I understand; don't worry about it."

"I still have a long way to go after all. But I'm glad to hear you say that." Victoria replied softly.

Kate had a good feeling about this, she was happy for Victoria's sake that she was at least trying. Nevertheless, she was still perplexed about what had just happened.

"I wonder, who could be behind this?" She muttered.

Victoria glowered. "I might have an idea, especially since it happened to me too."

That startled Kate; she hadn't been expecting that; but now looking, it was clear Victoria's hair was still damp, just as hers now was, so Victoria had been at the showers not too long ago.

Still, what she said had surprised Kate.

"What, seriously?"

Victoria sighed. "Yeah, I took a shower, found my clothes and such had been stolen, my dorm door locked. I had to force my way in, see."

Kate turned and saw that the lock on Victoria's dorm room door was indeed damaged, clearly having been forced.

"God, who…?"

Victoria shook her head before speaking again. "Like I said, I have a possible idea, it might be that girl Jane."

"Jane, Jane Hawkhirst, you think so?" Kate gasped. "Well, I know she's already proven herself something of a prankster, but she never did anything, extreme, this is a little..."

Victoria looked grim. "I know, I know, but still, it's just something to consider. I'll be honest, her pranks have been growing a little more, dangerous and a little less like pranks...I wouldn't put this past her."

Kate couldn't deny, that worried her. But right now, there was no proof; they'd just have to keep going and keep their eyes opened.

Sharing this with Victoria Kate then said. "Alright, I'll, have to talk to Samuel about getting back into my dorm, but, thank you Victoria. I'll get the clothes back to you later; I'll make sure they're cleaned."

Victoria nodded. "Alright, don't worry, oh and just so you know, those clothes are dry-clean only."

Smiling Kate nodded and left Victoria's room, luckily nobody saw her.

* * *

Later on in the day, keeping a close eye on people's reactions, Kate couldn't help but note that Victoria's suspicions may have been on the money. Jane was certainly the most likely candidate, going by her reaction to Kate entering school, acting as if nothing was wrong, with nobody staring at her or whispering about her.

' _She looks pissed, angry, why...why would she do such a thing, if she really did?'_ Kate wondered. _'I mean, this isn't a simply prank, this was targeted, she went for me and Victoria, but why and what is her purpose...Okay, calm down, don't look too much into it, don't go around making accusations until you have more proof.'_

While Jane seemed to be glaring at Kate, Melvin also saw her and bit his lip, he looked worried.

He shook his head. _'God, of all the, this isn't right. From what I've heard about her, Kate doesn't have any clothes like that; the only reason she'd have them is if she needed to borrow them.'_

He couldn't fathom why Kate would need to do that, unless what he heard was true. But if it was, he shuddered at the thought.

"Melvin?"

He started. "Oh, Kate, hi..."

She smiled softly. "Are you alright, you look distracted."

"I, I'm fine, sorry, I was, lost in thought." He replied quickly.

"You know, we've not really talked much, I was hoping we could." She said. "I mean, aren't you and Jane kinda, lonely here, if you need a friend, I could..."

Melvin shook his head quickly. "Ah, no Kate, that's...I appreciate the offer but, I, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What?"

"It, It's not something I can just, say, but, trust me...I don't think it'll be a good idea."

With that he left quickly, clearly uptight and concerned about something, leaving Kate confused.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting rather interesting, if Victoria and Kate's suspicions are right, Jane has a bit of a dark side, or at least a cruel sense of humour. Meanwhile Melvin is reluctant to befriend Kate, he is also clearly hiding something, but what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, the same thing happened to her; well, when you see someone practically every day, you notice details like that, c'mon, Kate, designer clothing, seriously? Well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Melvin glowered as he began to approach Jane. He had his suspicions of her actions lately and now he wanted the truth. After seeing Kate earlier that day, and overhearing Victoria talking to one of her friends on her phone about it, he had no doubts she was responsible for something terrible.

Jane was sitting down, in a secluded area on campus, casually keying something into her phone. He glared, knowing it was connected to the 'documents' he had seen, in her handwriting, that was further confirmation for him.

"Jane." He got her attention, his voice tense.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Ah, hi Melvin."

He glared. "What is wrong with you?!"

She started. "What?"

"Don't I don't know what you did to Kate Marsh." He shot back.

Jane narrowed her eyes, putting away her phone and standing up, getting in Melvin's face.

"How dare you accuse me like that!?" She snarled. "How do you even know it was me?"

Glaring Melvin replied. "Please, like I haven't seen your 'notes' as you call them, the things I've heard too, are you fucking insane!?"

He did not expect, of all things, his sister to slap him, making him stumble.

"I am getting justice!" She screamed.

"Justice?"

"Yes." She replied triumphantly. "Don't act like you don't know."

Melvin did know, but he wasn't going to stand for it. "Jane, shut up..."

She glared darkly at him again before storming off.

* * *

Later on, Victoria sighed as she headed for her next class. She wasn't sure how exactly, but word had spread about her unfortunate incident with the shower and her missing clothes, as well as the same happening to Kate. Yet it seemed other rumours were also being spread, Victoria tensed as she spotted a group of whispering girls, who spotted her and smirked.

' _You've got to be kidding me...this, happening to me?'_ She thought in disbelief.

One of the girls nudged her friend. "Look, there she is, the anorexic bitch."

Victoria froze at that, a feeling of shame overcoming her as dark memories floated to the top of her mind.

' _No way...'_

People were staring now, some taunting her, asking if she'd thrown up any food lately. She almost wanted to snap back at them, but restrained herself.

What shocked her most was that they knew. _'God, how did they find out about that, that was, years ago…? I made a horrible mistake, but I got help, before it got out of control…'_

Still, just the thought of it was bad enough.

"What's wrong, nothing to say?" A girl taunted.

Victoria replied coolly. "Hardly worth my time."

With that she turned and walked on, ignoring the jeers as she found herself being targeted.

She could only think of one thing. _'Wow, guess karma really is a bitch.'_

As far as she was concerned, this is what she deserved for what she had done to Kate. But she still wondered how the truth was found out and also, if her suspicions were correct.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Max stood at the sink in the girls bathroom. Once again her anxieties had been playing up, so she fell back to her old method of dealing with it. Having already splashed cold water on her face she took a deep breath, beginning to feel better.

' _I'm just, glad Warren didn't have to see me like this.'_ She thought sadly. _'God, I've got it under control, I shouldn't feel this way, it's not like I'd be, burdening Warren if he did see me. He knows I have anxiety problems anyway.'_

So, relaxing she turned to the bathroom door, which she just noticed had remained ajar when she had entered. She couldn't remember if she had closed it properly or not, but in the end, didn't think it mattered.

But she soon realized thinking that was a mistake. For when she opened the door she fell for probably one of the oldest pranks in the world. A bucket of water, positioned above the door dropped. She narrowly avoided injury from the bucket, but the water drenched her, soaking her through.

' _Aw man, are you cereal?'_ She thought in dismay.

She could hear the laughter already and then one girls voice.

"Urhg, look at her..."

She bit her lip, before blushing as she realized the water had soaked right through and her clothes practically clung to her body. While fully dressed, she felt so exposed.

"Wow..." Another girl remarked. "Talk about flat, how can Warren seriously find her attractive?"

That drew more laughter as she realized that the girls were now taunting her, about her lack of curves, small breasts, anything they could, just, it seemed, in an effort to body-shame her.

"Shut the hell up!" She snarled.

But that just drew more laughter. Shaking her head she hurried away as quickly as she could, trying to get back to her dorm and get changed, the comments still ringing in her ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate found herself facing her own problems. More people taunting her it seemed, yet their reasoning shocked her.

"Ah, there she is, the fake Jesus slut." A girl taunted.

Kate was left flustered. "The what?"

She couldn't help but feel scandalized, she hadn't been referred to that way since the video.

"Don't play dumb."

Another girl spoke up too. "Yeah, it's clear you're sleeping around."

"Huh?" Kate gasped; shocked that they would even think that; hadn't people learned anything.

"Oh, well why else would you need to have all those birth control pills around." The first girl sneered.

Kate bit her lip, blushing as she finally realized the truth; once again, people had gotten the wrong end of the stick. She just wished she could think of a less embarrassing way to explain this. For she truly did have an explanation for that.

"Listen, I have a real reason for having them, not this, phony nonsense that you're going on about, believing."

"Like what?" The second girl snarked.

Blushing still, Kate felt she had no choice and admitted. "I have...really painful, times of the month, and it helps."

That made the girls pause, they seemed a little taken aback by that.

"Oh, oh, ah, I...I see." One of them said.

The second one shook her head. "God, I should've, I get that too, I should've guessed."

Kate just shook her head; whatever was going on at Blackwell was getting out of hand. It seemed Jefferson being arrested and the Dark Room exposed was not the end of their problems here after all.

* * *

While word had spread about the truth regarding Kate, Victoria and Max still faced their own problems. For Max however, the solution was simple, she ignored it and Warren was always there to help her when she needed him.

Victoria on the other hand, surprised everybody, by simply taking all the mockery she was being given. Even when the biggest topic of conversation wasn't actually to mock her. It was about how Taylor and Courtney seemed to have abandoned her, instead becoming friends with Victoria's chief suspect, Jane Hawkhirst.

This merely confirmed Victoria's theory to herself, that Jane was responsible for all of this.

' _I need to talk to Taylor and Courtney, find out why...What hold Jane has over them? As for the rest, just ignore it, I deserve it for what I did to Kate anyway.'_

So, she was determined to find out the truth about her friends, for it was clear to her they weren't willingly with Jane, they had been forced into this. She had to free them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Vincent Nguyen1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Victoria too, yeah, as you can see, Max, Victoria and Kate, all targeted. True, but it is curious, what is Jane's motive, and what secrets are she and Melvin hiding.  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. You'd be surprised, Jane is hiding a secret after all, the same one as Melvin, however she is proud of it, Melvin ashamed, what could that be? Yeah, well, things continue I'm afraid.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Victoria sighed as she thought about how to approach her current problem. Somehow rumours about her were still being spread, but she didn't care about that. What had caused her the most difficulty, was the loss of Taylor and Courtney.

' _I admit it, I am guilty of not treating them right. But they_ are _my friends. This isn't like them, they just, left me, for that Jane girl. She treats them even worse, not caring about them in even the slightest. She just wanted to take them away from me, for the blow it would cause me.'_

She had to get to the bottom of this, to find out why the girls were acting so strange; to see just what sort of hold Jane had over them. Therefore she decided to take the chance when she spotted Taylor and Courtney standing without Jane, she quickly approached.

"Courtney, Taylor." She called out.

They immediately turned but she quickly caught them. "Please, I want to talk, what is going on?"

They both turned her and shook their heads, Taylor sighed.

"Forget it, not like you'd believe us anyway."

That startled her, not so much what she said; but the cold way she said it, the desperate look on her face, Courtney's too.

"What?" She shook her head. "Look, if I've done something to upset you guys, I'm sorry, but..."

She hesitated, unsure where she was going with this.

She could see Taylor simply shaking her head, yet Courtney actually looked worried, even a little scared.

"It's just this, this isn't like you guys at all and I'm...I'm worried." She said at last.

Taylor quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Victoria nodded desperately. "I am."

There was a momentary silence before Courtney stepped forwards. "Taylor."

To Victoria's shock, Taylor suddenly rounded on her, her face painted in desperation. "No Courtney, you heard..."

That caught Victoria's attention, they _were_ hiding something.

"What's going on?" She queried at once.

Taylor shook her head vehemently but Courtney interrupted again, showing remarkably more assertiveness than Victoria had ever seen in her.

"We can't keep hiding, enough is enough." She said sharply. "I'm through hiding Taylor."

Taylor bit her lip, clearly uncertain, Victoria pressed on gently.

"Hiding what?"

"I, we..." Taylor stammered.

But she soon got her answer when Courtney stepped up and simply demonstrated, by pulling Taylor into a passionate kiss, one the blonde returned.

It now finally dawned on Victoria, she now knew why Taylor and Courtney never sought any of the male Vortex Club members, or any boy for that matter. The two of them liked girls and had found who they wanted, in each other.

' _But why...how did they, hide this from me?'_ She wondered in shock.

She shook her head, that didn't matter, what mattered was they had to know how she felt about this.

When they finally parted they turned to her, both looking frightened. "You could've told me."

"How?" Courtney shot back. "We didn't, didn't want anyone to know..."

Taylor nodded. "We were afraid and Jane somehow found out and threatened to tell the whole school if we didn't, join her and leave you."

Victoria glowered. "She's insane, if you just told me, I would have had your backs. I still do."

They both froze at that, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" Courtney whispered.

She nodded and Taylor let out a sigh of relief, seeing she looked genuine. "Victoria...thank you..."

Smiling the trio hugged, happily reconciled. It was shortly after they parted that Jane arrived, glaring as she saw Victoria.

"What are you doing here, you honestly that pathetic you came to beg." She remarked haughtily. "Courtney, Taylor, c'mon, let's go..."

Courtney shook her head, glaring. "No."

Jane froze. "What did you say?"

"We're done with your games, we're not gonna be, slaves to you any longer." Taylor snarled.

"Have you forgotten our little talk..." Jane began to threaten.

But Taylor and Courtney however simply walked over to Victoria and she smirked.

"Do your worst."

With that the trio left, leaving Jane standing there, alone and furious. Sure enough, it did not take long for Jane to start spreading the truth about Taylor and Courtney's relationship.

But Victoria remained strong in her support of them and her own reputation aided in ensuring that her efforts were wasted. The effect of the revelation, at least negatively, was minimal, if anything.

* * *

The following day, Kate let out a sigh of relief as she began to return to her dorm. She was about to get ready for another day. Thankfully this time her shower went without incident. She entered her dorm, glad to have finally got it unlocked.

Setting her recovered shower supplies down where they belonged she went to get dressed for the day. It was then she realized that once more, she had been targeted.

"What the…?" She gasped.

She had just pulled out one of her skirts from the drawer only to find it had been tampered with. Normally knee length at the shortest, the skirt in her hands had been cut, now at most it would just barely cover her to mid-thigh.

"No."

She quickly looked through the drawers, but she found none that would cover her more. All her skirts had been cut, some drastically short, the others allowing for mid-thigh coverage.

' _Urgh, this is...'_ She thought, before noticing the time. _'I...I have no choice now.'_

With a soft sigh she got dressed, cringing at the amount of leg she was now stuck showing. So with no other choice, she left her dorm room for the day. Yet to her surprise, there was no mockery as she walked to the main building and even inside. There was whispering, but she could they actually sounded, impressed, rather than mock her.

"Wow, Kate..." She turned and saw it was Juliet, smiling. "You look really nice."

"Yeah?" She replied, blushing a little, it didn't seem right after all.

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, listen, it's not that big a deal, showing a little skin, and you have great legs, trust me, you look great."

Biting her lip, Kate nodded, a little embarrassed, but a little more relaxed about the whole thing now.

She noted that it wasn't just girls that seemed impressed, some of the boys seemed impressed too, yet thankfully none of their comments were overtly sexual in nature.

"Hi Kate."

She turned, a little surprised but smiled. "Hi Melvin."

He smiled softly. "You look, really nice."

"I...Thanks." She replied; blushing again. "I...I think I can guess who did this, but?"

Melvin nodded. "Yes, I don't know what's got into her. But, I don't accept this, there is something seriously wrong with my sister. But, I am sorry for what happened to you."

"It's alright, I understand." She replied softly.

"Um, you said you wanted to be friends; a couple of days ago." He said hesitantly. "I; I was maybe a bit hasty when I refused."

Hearing this, Kate couldn't help but smile. "Really, so you?"

He nodded. "If you, still want me to be friends, I would."

"I'd be happy for us to be friends." She replied happily.

Melvin smiled too happy; however he knew he was going to have to have it out with his sister for her actions.

* * *

Finding her making notes on her phone again, Melvin approached his sister furiously.

"Jane!"

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Melvin, what now?"

"Haven't you noticed your little plans aren't working, maybe you should." He said through gritted teeth.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're..."

Melvin cut her off. "Don't lie to me, who else has the motive, do you think it isn't obvious what you did, Kate's clothes and, and..."

"Am I that obvious?"

He nodded and she glowered.

"Let me guess, you're gonna turn on me, to refuse our legacy, to refuse justice." She snapped.

Melvin shook his head furiously. "You're acting crazy for no reason, I'm trying to make you see sense, what you're trying to do, it's wrong, we shouldn't..."

"Traitor!" Jane screamed, slapping him, hard.

With that she turned and stormed away, leaving Melvin even more frustrated than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, with school over for the day, Max had left Blackwell, heading for Chloe's house. She had spoke to Chloe about her plans. After everything that had happened and, after learning a few basic details, she wanted to find out more about the Hawkhirst twins.

"You sure about this, I mean…?" Chloe began.

Max nodded. "There's something about them, I feel I've seen them before, but I don't get it, I shouldn't have. I need to figure it out."

Chloe sighed but shrugged. "Fine, let's get started, I can't deny this is suspicious."

So they began to work determined to get answers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 6 of Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, she's not done yet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you like them; well, you'll see by the end of this chapter.  
CassieHU: True enough, but remember, it's Kate. Thanks, well, not exactly, but she knows there are people at Blackwell who are and she attempted to force the girls to comply that way; actually, you'll find out this chapter as at last, their secret is revealed.  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you liked them; yeah she does; well, you'll see by the end of this chapter. Let's just say she's caught a little...issue from a certain relative.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It had been three weeks since Kate and Melvin had officially befriended each other. A couple of months after the Hawkhirst twins had arrived. Jane's strange spate of pranking, targeting Max, Kate and Victoria specifically seemed to have passed. Yet she remained a loner, and seemed to be acting strangely lately, becoming possibly more unbalanced by the day.

Melvin was worried for her, but she refused to listen to any of his attempts. Meanwhile, he confided in Kate and grew closer to her. He did however still hesitate in telling her some things.

 _Like my biggest secret...She, she'd hate me if she knew, but...I still feel bad, hiding this from her.'_ He thought sadly.

He was currently hanging out with Kate, just outside the school, both of them were seated on the edge of the fountain.

"Melvin?"

He stated. "Huh, oh, yeah?"

She looked at him, worried. "Are you alright?"

He realized he had been spacing out, worrying and quickly composed himself. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just, I've had a lot on my mind lately, I'm fine though."

Kate smiled softly at that and Melvin bit his lip, studying her profile. The way her hair shone in the sun, her soft smile, the gentle contours of her face.

' _She's...really beautiful, so pure and...'_ He mused before realizing. _'What is wrong with me, these thoughts, it isn't the first time. Do I, do I..Really have feelings for Kate?'_

He did his best to remain impassive but the thought of it scared him. He was lucky to be her friend, just the thought of becoming more, especially when his secret could ruin that in a moment, it was almost too much to bear.

Unbeknownst to Melvin, Kate was actually finding herself in a similar turmoil The time they spent as friends had been nice. He was polite, caring, good-natured, everything it seemed his sister was not.

Kate sometimes wondered just how the two could be related. Yet as their time together grew, so too did the feelings of warmth and happiness she felt. Until suddenly, she realized just what she was feeling and it surprised her.

' _What the, do I actually have feelings for him?'_ She wondered; tugging awkwardly at her skirt. _'Whenever I'm around him, I feel so...and while they don't mean any harm by it, ever since my skirts were shortened, boys tend to state at my legs more. But Melvin he's...he's different.'_

She bit her lip, still musing on it; she then became aware of Melvin talking to her. She quickly focused, noticing his concerned look.

"Kate?"

She nodded. "Yes?"

He shook his head. "Now you're spacing out, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, of course." She replied quickly.

He did not look so convinced, but nodded. "Well, okay, if you say so."  
They relaxed, trying to keep their thoughts under control; but they both found themselves wondering about each other and were hesitating in taking that next step.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both of them; they were being watched, by Jane. She glowered angrily as she saw, of all things, her own brother, fraternizing with Kate Marsh of all people, one of the enemy. Now she understood why Melvin had been acting so strange, why he hadn't been helping her in her plans, which was the only plausible reason for them all to have failed.

' _That bitch, she's turning my own brother against me, making sure my pan to ruin her failed and turned it to her advantage.'_ She thought furiously. _'That bitch, she plays the pure religious girl, but she really is a slut, she took advantage of me shortening her skirts, rather than humiliate her, she now uses them to seduce my brother and turn him against his path, his legacy,_ our _legacy.'_

She could see it plain as day and hated it. Her brother was lusting after Kate Marsh, and she no doubt planned to use that to satisfy herself. She couldn't let her get away with that, Kate Marsh had already ruined Jane's family, along with those other girls, but she would protect her brother.

She shook her head. _'This cannot stand, she must be taught a lesson, all of them must be...'_

She turned away, glowering, she had to do act fast, make plans and ensure she would have total privacy to do so, she needed to come up with a distract too, Victoria Chase, Kate Marsh, Max Caulfield, all three of them would soon be at her mercy, then she would fulfil her legacy.

But first, a little something to ensure Kate Marsh would be taught a bit of a lesson for trying to seduce Melvin.

* * *

At lunch time that day everybody was sitting, eating, talking to those closest to them. Max and Kate were sitting together, relaxed, the day having gone well. As Kate sipped her tea, Max spoke up.

"So, Kate, I heard you managed to make friends with Melvin."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad I did too."

Max smiled at that. "True, he is a little more outgoing now."

Kate nodded and soon Warren and Melvin joined them at their table. They continued to eat; as they did so however, Kate suddenly found it hard to breath. Noticing the change in her breathing Max turned to her.

"Kate?" She queried, worried.

"I...I..." Kate choked out; before suddenly collapsing off her chair.

She was turning purple and choking, coughing, immediately panic set in.

"Kate!" Max cried out.

At once everyone was clamouring around them, Max was trying to help Kate, Warren aiding her.

"She needs help, quickly!" Melvin cried out.

Dana called out, not to anyone in particular. "Someone get the nurse, hurry!"

Max was fearfully as Kate continued to struggle to breathe. A sudden thought occurred to her and she quickly made sure Kate's lunch wasn't touched. She'd ask if there was any way to check out exactly what was in it.

* * *

Max let out a soft sigh as she entered Chloe's room; Chloe was sitting at her desk, working on the computer. She looked up as Max entered, she was aware of what had been happening, Max had phoned her and updated her on what had happened.

"How's Kate?"

Max smiled lightly and nodded. "She's fine now; the nurse managed to save her. Turns out there was something put in her food, that she was allergic to; it caused her throat to close up."

Chloe growled. "Shit, that's crazy, who the fuck does that? Let me guess the number one suspect."

"We've got no proof, but yeah, those of us who are already suspicious certainly think so." Max replied."This is just way too suspicious."

Chloe sighed. "Doubly so, with what I've just uncovered. Now Max, I don't have any concrete evidence, but you better look at this, see if you see what I see."

Biting her lip, Max looked at Chloe's screen, her eyes widened. "My God, Chloe, that's..."

"No evidence, but, I think it's right on the money, the likeliness it too much to be a coincidence." Chloe said in reply.

Max nodded as the two of them took this in; looking at the screen. On it were pictures Max had taken of the Hawkhirst twins; next to them, another picture, of a man who had an unmistakable resemblance to them, he had to be their father. What disturbed the duo the most, was who the picture was of. Mark Jefferson.

"That fucker had kids?" Max whispered in awe.

Chloe nodded; that was certainly what it looked like.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Now the Hawkhirst twins secret is revealed, at least to Max and Chloe, they are the illegitimate children of Mark Jefferson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, for one of them, the other...not so good.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, yeah, big twist; well, Max and Victoria both were part of Jefferson's downfall, due to that, they face her rage, Kate being the last victim, Jane targets her too.  
CassieHU: It's crazy yeah, but remember, Melvin is alright.  
Marcus Redfield: Always do. Yeah, great twist however it isn't that surprising, they're both only 18, Jefferson was in his forties. Well, just wait and see. She certainly is and yeah, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

A couple of days had passed since Jane had seen her brother and Kate together, she was still making preparations for her plan, everything had to be perfect. Much to her frustration, her attempts to keep Melvin away from Kate failed, even now he was with her.

Melvin and Kate were both sitting on a bench outside the dorms, sitting in silence, both lost in thought, watching Samuel feed the squirrels. Melvin continued to worry about his family secret, especially as it was now no longer just his and Jane's secret. Max Caulfield had confronted him privately and explained what she and her friend Chloe had seen.

She had asked him about it and he admitted the truth to her.

' _Give Max her dues, if it had been Jane, she wouldn't have been so polite about it.'_ He noted. _'She, she trusts me, I just hope it's enough to convince her not to just blatantly reveal the truth to everyone.'_

He knew Max well enough by now that he knew she wouldn't do that, it was up to him what to do with the truth; he was still trying to figure things out, especially in regards to Kate. He knew that, of all people, Kate deserved to know the truth.

But he was afraid of her reaction, she was the last victim of his father, even if she hated him, she deserved to know the truth.

Kate noticed Melvin was quiet, more so than usual and actually looked troubled.

"Melvin, are you alright?" She asked, worried.

She had noticed for the past few days, as they became closer friends, he had been acting strangely, nervous and worried nearly all the time. She knew he was hiding something; she just wished he would trust her enough and tell her what was going on.

"I'll be honest, Kate." He replied. "No, I'm not.

That surprised her, she immediately turned to face him fully. "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I'm, not sure I should say."

"Please, tell me."

He let out a shuddering breath. "I haven't told you...everything about me, and Jane."

That startled her, a strange feeling of nervousness burrowed into her. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "My father..."

She paused, suddenly worried; a whole series of scenarios ran through her mind. Yet what Melvin revealed was the last thing she expected.

"My father...is an evil man; he's, hurt so many people, including you." Melvin said at last; sounding defeated.

Kate was confused at first, until suddenly it clicked and she gasped.

"You, you mean…?"

Melvin nodded. "That's right; my father is Mark Jefferson, Jane and I...were born from a one night stand he had with our mother."

Kate shook her head, shock practically numbing her over. "God..."

Melvin bowed his head, sadly.

Shaking his head he turned back to Kate; waiting for the inevitable, he sought to soften things as much as possible however.

"I...I swear however, I'm not like him, but Jane..." He explained quickly.

Kate however shook her head and gently reached out, touching his shoulder. "Please, don't...don't try to explain it. I know it's not easy trying to explain something hard like that. I already know you're nothing like him. You're you, not your father."

She smiled sweetly and Melvin was amazed, but still smiled, relieved to hear her say those words, he knew she meant them too.

"Thank you." He gasped, amazed and grateful.

Kate nodded and together they lapsed back into silence both of them instead thinking about another issue they faced, their growing feelings for each other. Unable to take it anymore however, Kate broke the silence.

"Melvin?"

He looked up. "Hmm, what is it?"

She thought for a moment, but couldn't bring herself to say it, so instead she remarked. "I...I won't deny this is a shock, but I hope you won't think I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"I understand, thank you Kate, this is more than I deserve." Melvin replied. _'Wow, she's, she's more beautiful than ever, a beautiful soul too...'_

Meanwhile Kate was also observing Melvin and felt embarrassed when he asked if she was alright, he had seen her, checking him out.

Finally however, Melvin decided enough was enough, he had to bring the subject up.

"Kate, I...there's something I want to say." He began.

Kate turned to him, she looked as nervous as he felt. "I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

She nodded. "I...Do you, like me as in, more than a friend?"

Melvin swallowed nervously. "Yes. I...I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but, it's true."

To his surprise and relief, Kate smiled and replied.

"I; I've been feeling the same way about you." She admitted.

Melvin froze, surprised but then smiled. It was clear they both felt awkward, but, deciding to take the chance, he leaned in closer. Seeing this she responded and finally, after a brief hesitance, they kissed.

Unbeknownst to them however, Jane was standing nearby and had spotted them, she was furious, beyond all reason.

' _No!'_ She thought angrily. _'That, that bitch, how dare she...I thought she'd be the one I needed to do the least to destroy. That Maxine Caulfield and Victoria Chase were the real enemy, the ones who helped in ruining my father. Kate was his last victim, so she had a part in ruining him too..But no, she has gone too far now. She dares ruin my father and now steals my brother, I won't let this happen.'_

She turned and thought quickly. She knew right away she had to act, her plan had to be put into action earlier than initially thought. She would ensure she lived up to her father's legacy and ensure that those who ruined him would pay.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, a small calm before the storm chapter, things are about to take a turn next chapter, also, we see Melvin and Kate taking the first tentative steps to being a couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you enjoyed it :)  
VincentNguyen1: Well, here it is, look out :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marcus Redfield: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet. Well, now we will see it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jane glowered darkly as she stood in her dorm room; she had already put the first steps of her plan in order.

' _A nice little distraction to keep those that are here busy...Of course I was careful, my, targets don't know about it.'_ She thought to herself. _'Now, let's see, I have everything I need, just got to get started, who first?'_

She thought about her three targets, the ones she knew were most to blame for her father's downfall; Max Caulfield, Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase.

She considered what she knew about their plans, having watched them carefully, listening in to them, taking every chance she could.

She considered what she knew therefore. _'That fake Jesus slut is at her church group, Maxine is probably away fucking her little nerd...That leaves Victoria. She should be in her room just now, a very rare occurrence from what I've seen.'_

Still, it suited her plans perfectly. She had made suer her car was positioned nearby, finding a route through to it without drawing attention, out the back of the dorms.

All she had to do now was get started; she quickly gathered up everything she needed and, making sure it wouldn't be too obvious, she stepped out of her dorm and began to make her way to room 221.

Taking a moment to prepare herself, being ready to put on her best act possible, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Victoria called out from inside.

Jane cleared her throat. "Victoria."

The door opened slightly and Victoria peeked out, glaring darkly.

"Jane, what do you want?" She snapped.

Jane did her best to look contrite. "I...wanted to talk; about everything that's happened."

Victoria scoffed. "Oh do you, and for what…?"

"Please, I; I just..."

Her voice pushed it just right and Victoria relented. She stepped back, opening the door.

"Get in." She said. "This better be good."

Jane stepped in, thinking to herself. _'Arrogant stuck up bitch, you'll get yours...'_

Victoria closed the door and turned back towards Jane.

"So, what is you want to talk about?"

Jane shook her head. "I just, wanted to say...I just wanted to apologize for everything, I mean...Oh where do I begin?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow at that; before smirking. She didn't care if Jane was telling the truth of now, she would turn this to her advantage and ensure Jane paid her dues for everything she had done.

Turning her back to Jane, crossing her arms, Victoria grinned. "Really, well, what do you plan to do, to prove that?"

However, this was exactly what Jane wanted; now was her chance. She acted at once, pulling out the first object she needed, one she had already prepared earlier.

While Victoria waited for Jane's reply, Jane stood up and acted. She suddenly grabbed Victoria, making sure to pin the girl's arms.

"What th-mguh!?" Victoria cried out, her words cut off as Jane's hand clamped over her mouth.

It was Jane's turn to smirk. "Time for you to sleep, bitch. My father would use drugs, I prefer a more direct approach."

Victoria struggled desperately, but found herself growing weaker, it was then she was aware that the hand clamped over her mouth was holding a sweet smelling cloth.

"Nhh, nhh bntgh...!" She cried weakly as she began to grow sleepy.

Before long Victoria went limp, unconscious and Jane removed the cloth, laying the girl down on the floor.

' _Perfect, now for the next step.'_ She thought gleefully.

She set her bag down and quickly got her equipment out and began to work, before long she had Victoria Chase, secured tied with ropes, her wrists bound behind her back, while ropes pinned her legs together at the ankles and thighs, more ropes pinned her arms, binding her torso above and below her breasts.

Satisfied Jane smoothed down the multiple strips of tape she had secured over Victoria's mouth and prepared for the next step in her plan. Checking to make sure she was still alone, that her distraction had continued to absorb the attention of the others, Jane picked up the bound and gagged Victoria and carried her out of the dorm room.

She began making her way down the back stairs. Once outside she slipped through the trees behind the dorms to where she had parked her car. Once there, still ensuring nobody could see her, she opened the trunk of the car and lifted Victoria inside and closed the trunk; the first part of her plan was done.

Grinning she made her way back to the dorm building; wondering which one she'd find next. She stopped as she neared the doors to the dorm, for there was Max Caulfield, glaring as she spotted her.

' _Stuck up fucking hipster, things she's so great.'_ Jane thought angrily. _'She'll soon be put in her place.'_

She approached as calmly as she could.

"Ah, Maxine, hello."

Max shook her head. "Max, Jane, it's Max...of course not that it matters. I know who you really are."

Jane froze, Max's expression made it clear she wasn't bluffing, somehow Max had found out about who her father was.

"Is that so...We really need to talk then." She said quickly. _'You're such a nosy bitch, you'll spread it, I know; I can't have that.'_

Max nodded. "You could say there, so talk."

Jane shook her head. "Not here, this way."

She led Max away, the girl following, this complicated her plan, she had to act quickly now, and for starters, she had to ensure Max would be easy prey. She made sure she was ready, keeping one hand in her bag, clutching the sedative soaked rag, it didn't need refreshed yet; she had to be ready to get Max swiftly.

They approached Jane's car, she knew she was running out of time, people would be returning to the dorms, would be coming around the school. So it was time; as Max stopped by the car.

Max sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, Jane, we need to-" She was cut off by Jane tackling her, forcing her down onto the trunk of the car.

Jane growled. "Nosy bitch, I was going to be a bit nicer about this, but there's no choice now."

Max struggled, shocked by this sudden turn of events, to make things even worse, her attempts to scream were muffled by Jane clamping a sweet smelling rag over her mouth and nose.

She struggled, terrified as she realized just what was happening; having a boyfriend with a science background allowed her to realize just what was being used on her.

"Fhgg, ghlhrhfhrm! Nh, nhh...!"

Her struggles grew weaker as she too slowly passed out and before long Jane got to work binding and gagging Max before forcing her into the trunk with Victoria. Now it was time for her to get Kate, before she ran out of time. She soon found her last victim as she was on her way back to the dorms.

"Kate..." She called out.

Kate turned to her. "Oh, Jane...I, I'm looking for Max, have you seen her?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, um, this way, look, we need to talk."

Kate nodded, clearly suspicious; Jane knew she'd have to act, no time for distractions or talk.

The moment they reached the car, Jane let Kate walk on ahead as she soaked the cloth again and pounced.

"So, Jane, wh-mtugh!?" Kate began, quickly muffled as Jane silenced her.

It did not take long for Kate to succumb to the sedative and Jane quickly began tying her up. Once she had Kate bound and gagged she stuffed her in the trunk and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jane!"

She started and glowered; of all times. "Melvin, what are you…?"

He shook his head. "Don't act innocent, I saw you, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"What do you think!?" Jane snapped. "Our legacy..."

"Enough, you can't do this..."

Jane snapped, she couldn't stand it anymore, he had gone too far.

"Traitor!" She screamed before lashing out at him.

Melvin cried out as Jane attacked, for in her rage, she didn't seem to care that it was her brother she was attacking as she struck at him with the knife. Realizing what happened she immediately turned and got the car, driving away, desperate to carry out her plan, leaving her own brother for dead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, or perhaps worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Well, like I said, she planned things out carefully and it was longer than it seemed; glad you liked it though, and yes she is. Well, we can only wait and see.  
CassieHU: Well, here we go, time to see :)  
Boris Yeltsin: If she even had it to begin with :)  
Marcus Redfield: Not that short, it was longer than it seemed but yes, she certainly is; well, we can only wait and see what happens next. Chloe would be good, but there is someone with more, skill, shall we say, who would be helpful in this situation.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Nh, nh, plmhfm..." Kate tried to scream through the tape covering her mouth.

Victoria was in a similar state, only her cries were more angry. "Nhh, nhh bntgh, nhh ghn't...!"

Max struggled desperately but uselessly. "Hmlp, hmlp, fhmmhnm hmlp!"

Jane laughed as she took the picture, savouring the feelings rocking through her as she took up a new position and took another shot.

' _No, not this, not again...'_ Max thought in dismay.

The other girls were feeling overwhelmed, all of them feeling violated by their current situation. Max knew exactly where they were, Victoria had no idea and Kate had only the vaguest of memories. Jane laughed as she took another picture.

They were in the Dark Room, Jane seeming eager to recreate what her father did, her 'legacy'. For her three victims it was pure torture; as well as utterly humiliating. Determined to 'top' her father it seemed Jane had taken her three captives into the Dark Rooms, had them stripped to their underwear and strapped to chairs, still firmly gagged and helpless.

It was especially humiliating for Victoria and Max. While Kate's underwear merely consisted of plain blue panties and a matching bra. For Max, she was humiliated by the face that, while her white bra was plain enough, her matching panties were in fact decorated with cartoon bunnies.

Meanwhile Victoria wore only black lace thong, meaning her breasts were already exposed, her nipples hardening in the cold.

Jane continued to grin as she took her shots.

"My father had his own vision, I have mine...but he was right; always take the shot." She remarked. "This will be even greater than my father's work; what a perfect chance to get revenge and prove myself in one stroke."

The girls moaned into their gags and Jane put her camera down; she grinned as she approached, holding a knife, terrifying them.

She looked over her victims and stepped closer to Max. "I suppose you're right. This isn't fair at all, is it. Vicky has her tits out...but you two are wearing bras. We have to correct that, don't we."

All three girls reacted at once to this. "NNNNMMMMMMMMM!?"

Jane just laughed and moved her knife closer; Max's eyes widened in terror. It was only superior willpower that stopped her losing bladder control in her fear. But her humiliation worsened as Jane cut her bra away, leaving her in just her childish panties.

"Ha, pathetic..." Jane muttered before approaching Kate. "Your turn, slut."

Kate shook her head desperately and tried to escape, but without any effect. Before long all three girls were braless, the cold making them seem aroused, making Jane laugh at their humiliation.

"This just keeps getting better." She remarked. "This must be a real blow for you Victoria; who would have thought Jesus girl, Kate Marsh, has bigger tits that you."

"FHHT HP!" Kate screamed in dismay, blushing harder than ever.

Victoria glared, despite her humiliation. "Bntgh, nhh, nhh...!"

Jane just laughed, leaving them to struggle, which only added to their embarrassment as it merely jiggled their breasts. Jane continued to take her photos, revelling in her captors dismay.

After some time, Jane lowered her camera and shook her head.

"Well, I am getting some prime shots here...Not bad." She remarked. "However I must admit, I don't see it Max, what did dad see in you."  
"Mmm!"

Jane shrugged. "You are flat as hell, nothing...appealing about you at all. How you could represent anything is a joke."

Max moaned into her gag, shaking her head, tears gathering in her eyes. She was always self-conscious about her body

"Well, no point in complaining, better get to work." She finished.

So, without a care for their feelings of violation, Jane continued her photo shoot of the trio. Things looked grim, all three feared for what Jane would to them them after she finished.

Max had a nasty feeling she knew. But she didn't want to think of that; her fear was already extreme, it was taking all her effort to stay in control of herself. Jane's glee remained as she continued her work, then, suddenly shocking them all, a new voice.

"That's enough, sick freak!"

"DHVND!" The three captives screamed in relief.

Jane spun around in shock as David Madsen stood there, anger etched into every feature of his face.

"How did you, what are you…?" She gasped.

David shook his head. "You aren't that smart, girl; once Chloe told me who you were, then we heard about you kidnapping these three, then your brother telling us everything. It was a no brainer you'd be here."

Jane snarled. "I cannot let you..."

David didn't bother letting her finish and instead moved in to try and grab her.

Jane threw the camera at him, David ducked and made a grab, but Jane managed to escape. David cursed but shook his head, hurrying instead to free the girls.

"David, you..." Max choked out.

All three were even more embarrassed, thankfully David was a complete professional. He helped them find their clothes and they quickly got dressed and he led them out.

"David, Jane..." Kate began.

David shook his head. "Don't worry about her; we'll find her, somehow. Right now, what matters is getting the three of to safety. To hospital."

As he drove he explained what happened, how they found Melvin badly wounded, terrifying Kate, but he reassured them he was alright, they got him to hospital and treated his injuries quickly enough to save him.

Once they were at the hospital the girls were rushed through to be checked to ensure they were alright. David made a few quick calls to keep people updated and to inform the police to be on the lookout for Jane.

* * *

Jane meanwhile was up at the lighthouse; she shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

' _This isn't, this isn't right...I've been betrayed, caught. No, I can't, this can't happen.'_ She thought in dismay. _'I can't let this happen, they'll catch me and I won't let that happen, they will not shame me like that. I am sorry, dad, I failed you.'_

She made up her mind and was about to approach the ledge, when suddenly she heard a voice. She had to act quickly, but to her dismay, before she could jump, she was grabbed. She cried out, but it was no use; she was now caught.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: Surprises**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, it sure was :)  
Marcus Redfield: Nice; yes indeed, also, it wasn't brainwashing, remember, they've never met their father, she just inherited his madness.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hmm, well, not really, but there is something of a family reunion.  
CassieHU: No, you're not, anyway, glad you enjoyed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kate bit her lip as she exited the hospital, relieved.

' _It's, it's over.'_ She thought with a smile.

Adding to her relief was the fact that waiting for her was none other than Melvin. He had recovered after all.

"Melvin." She gasped.

He smiled and they hugged before kissing softly.

Parting he gazed at her softly. "Kate, I'm so glad you're okay, I just...I was so afraid."

She bowed her head. "Melvin, about Jane, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she did this herself; she's where she belongs now." He replied. "Speaking of which?"

She nodded; she had agreed to accompany him a day before the incident occurred, to visit his father. Looking around she smiled as she saw that Max and Victoria were okay too; supported by people close to them.

' _She attacked us, hurt us, but she didn't break us, we will get through this and be stronger because of it.'_ She told herself.

Taking Melvin's hand they began to make their way to Melvin's car; Kate knew that by now, the truth about Melvin was out, along with the fact he and Kate were dating.

But they faced it together, no matter what. As they got in the car, Kate smiled and waved to Max who was leaving with Warren, and Victoria who left with Taylor and Courtney, along with a handful of others. They both waved back and soon they went their separate ways.

* * *

As they entered the jail, Kate turned to Melvin.

"Jane is here too, do you…?"

He shook his head. "No, we're just here to see my father, not Jane."

She nodded; biting her lip as she observed the scars on his face, as well as knowing he had scars on his torso from Jane's frenzied knife attack. Focusing on the task at hand however, they were taken to the visiting area.

She did her best to be calm as Jefferson arrived, sitting on the other side of the glass. Using the phones, they began.

"Dad?" Melvin whispered.

Jefferson merely smiled. "So, I heard all about Jane, you're her brother, Melvin."

Melvin nodded. "That's right; I wanted to know so much; but now I do and I, I wish I didn't."

"I don't expect you to understand; but I see you and Kate Marsh, have..."

"Don't." Melvin cut across him. "I just came because I had to meet you once; to put a face to your crimes, the ones that Jane foolishly emulated. After this, you won't see me again, I swear it."

Jefferson merely shook his head at that, but said nothing else. Before he could leave however, Kate gently took the phone from Melvin.

"Mr. Jefferson." She said; surprising him. "You did terrible things, to me, to other girls, but; but I want you to know. I forgive you."

She hung up the phone, leaving Jefferson shocked. Taking Melvin's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, she led the way as they left, finally turning their back on the past, looking now, towards the future.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the last LIS story I'll be doing this year, however I do have more to come, we'll see them starting next year some time.


End file.
